


The end of Time

by FallenAngel (Demonel)



Series: Bits and pieces [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/FallenAngel
Summary: What prolongs the existence of Time
Series: Bits and pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730851





	The end of Time

A man with a brilliant mind by the name of Albert Einstein once divised that there is a connection between matter and energy, specifically that the one can be converted into the other and the other into the one. E=mc². The amount of energy received is equal to the amount of matter converted multiplied by the speed of light squared. Matter and energy are merely forms of one another. If this is at all true, there cannot exist a structural difference between the two on the most basic level or else, they could not be converted into one another. They are not two at all, but one. 2=1  
The code to measure time is man-made, but its existence can be witnessed by the inevitable change within matter. This means that time must be keyed to the existence of matter, for its existence cannot be witnessed in energy alone.  
Matter can only exist so long as energy maintains it. There is a dualism in the Universe between matter and energy. Time can only exist in matter, matter can only exist with energy. Time is keyed to the dualism. 1=2  
The law of energy conservation states that energy cannot ever be created or destroyed, simply changed. Therefore, matter is only a different state of energy. In its conversion, energy cannot be destroyed, only changed into matter. In its conversion, energy cannot be created, only gained from matter. They are the same. 1=1  
One possibility for the End of the Universe is universal entropy: the loss of all difference between energy all across the Universe. Matter is different from energy in the same way in which heat is different from speed. They are forms of energy, nothing more. In universal entropy, all difference is lost. All matter is converted into energy; a new Big Bang, with a far more catastrophic outcome.  
In this state of universal entropy, as there is no matter no longer, there cannot be time anymore. Time is physically keyed to matter; with the loss of all matter, time will also be lost. 1=0.


End file.
